Our Kingdom
by otakufreak32
Summary: Ichigo is a submissive vampire that is soon to be queen of his land but not only is he queen, there has to be a king next to the throne with him. Will Ichigo meet this new king and feel loved or will he feel unloved.  Yaoi, Mpreg


Warning: YAOI (BoyXBoy), Mperg, sexual themes, coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor any of the characters they all belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

My life goes on and on with the same shit that I've gone through my boring and miserable life, and I'm surprised that I haven't gone crazy and do suicide yet. I've been living in this pathetic world for about 220 years now and still it goes on the same with me and my father getting into arguments and me isolating myself for a year.

Also I'm suppose to be next in heir for my father and take over for him to rule our kingdom as the vampire QUEEN!, yeah I said queen the reason he wants me to be the queen is because I'm a submissive and apparently I can give birth due to the help from my uncle Urahara who is a scientist, now don't you think he's a wonderful uncle, drugging his only nephew and operating on him to give him a womb. Lovely isn't it well fuck no!

I'm still pissed at him and my so called father who agreed and gave him permission for him to do so and I haven't forgave them for a 150 years now and I'm sill deciding if I should not forgive them for another 100 years, but I decide to forgive them just for the sake of my sister Yuzu. She doesn't like it when I isolate myself and this is the first time that I have isolated myself this long.

Oh yeah did I mention that my father had decide without me knowing a thing that he picked out my soon to be husband for the rest of my fucked up life and future king of Kurakara.

My father said he has a friend that has a nephew from another kingdom that his nephew is just perfect for me and that he's a handsome lad also he's hot heated and stubborn like me and that's when I split, I jumped my father and was about to rip him limb by limb when my cousins Hichigo and Renji walked in and had to ply me off my father before I got the chance to.

After I calmed down I, just left the castle to go into the royal garden which always soothes me when I'm in a bad mood and reminds me of the good time of my descent mother. I walked over to my favorite spot to sit, right under the gazebo that is surrounded with white roses.

Before I sat down I had to move my now long hair which I haven't cut in a while but I kinda have a weird liking to it that is hard to explain, anyway I sat in silence listening to the wind blowing gently and the birds chirping a lovely tune that had me fall asleep for an hour, when I woke up I was still in the same place i fell asleep.

I got up and stretched my body then started to walk around the garden of the flowers, once I got near to the other flowers I remembered my father say that my soon to be husband was coming here with his uncle.

I gave a long and suffering sigh when my friends Rukia and Nel called me to come back into the castle to get ready.

I had a feeling that my soon to be husband must be almost here so I sluggishly made my way to the castle were my friends were standing at the huge wooden doors. When I got there they frond at how sluggish I looked and they weren't pleased at this.

Rukia and Nel looked at me and both gave a glace to each other and put on a evil twin smirks and they grabbed each side of my arms and dragged me through the castle till we were in my room.

Nel walked me to my bed and sat me down while Rukia walked into the wardrobe of clothes in the walk in closet looking through the clothes till she found and outfit that caught her eye then skipped out humming with the outfit in her arms, and stopped in front of me and Nel.

Rukia then spoke to me with a sheepish look on her childish face and said "Ichigo, I know your not pleased with your father's wishes but we both know very well that even though you're a submissive male you're still who you are and no title can change that fact so will you please cheer up for me I don't like it when you're like this" and she gave a small smile. I sighed and gave back a smile and told her "yeah, I guess you're right."

After that talk was done Rukia handed me the outfit that was in her arms and said change the clothes that i have on and to change into the outfit she picked out for me. Then Rukia and Nel left the room so I could get changed. When I was done changing and had the outfit on I walked to the mirror to see how it looked on me and if I liked it.

It was a white blouse and a black waist vest and a red ribbon to tie around my neck, and nicely fit black pants that were also black and comfortable boots that are below my knee and black gloves.

Once I was done checking myself, I walked out of my room down the halls till I met the stairs and started to walk down the steps. When I was nearly down the stairs I stopped to see my father waiting at the bottom with two unfamiliar vampires.

I looked at the two unfamiliar vampires, the first one I looked at had brown hair that was combed back with a strand of hair between his eyes and his eyes matched his hair color, the man looked very neat looking, his suit was fixed up nice and neat; The suit was all white but his dress shirt and shoes were black. Then I looked over to the other vampire and I thought I was going to jump him, he looked so handsome maybe better than handsome. He looked 3 feet taller than me and he had teal hair that looked untamed with three strands of hair falling in front of his face, his eyes were blue like the ocean and a greenish blue markings on each side of his eyes. His face was just like a Greek statue that came to life, his built was so perfect and you can tell he had strong muscles under his black suit, also he had long legs and his skin was perfectly tan; Everything about this man was so perfect.

Then I noticed he gave me a big grin which showed his white fangs, I blushed and thought "he must know that I was staring at him like a piece meat."

I started to keep walking down and once I was at the bottom I stood next to my father and my father spoke "Ichigo this my friend Aizen Sousuke and his nephew Grimmjow Jagerjaques.

The man known as Aizen put his hand out and gently held my hand like a fucking women, I was about to give this bastard a piece of my mind but my father gave me a glare in warning so I stayed quiet... for now. Then Aizen said " it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki." I forced a small smile on my face and said " the pleasures is mine" then he let go of my hand.

Then my soon to be husband named Grimmjow held his hand out waiting for me to take his hand so I held his hand and he shook my hand like a man would do to another. I was glad he didn't hold my hand like a man did to a women. So I guess this means he sees me as an equal then others didn't for me but when he spoke he said " nice ta meet ya Ichigo", his voice was so sinful that it sent pleasuring shivers down my spine and at that moment I thought for sure that I was going to jump him but I controlled myself. When are hands parted my inner uke whined in disappointment from the loss of contact to the sexy beast in front of me.

I smirked thinking that maybe this marriage wasn't going to be so bad then I thought it would.

* * *

><p>I really hoped you think this fan fiction is interesting or like it :)<p>

Also I know this is really short but I couldn't think of how to write Grimmjow's

POV to put it all together but I'm sure i'll think of something :)


End file.
